


Off Track Mind

by TimeShadow_01



Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [10]
Category: jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Gen, He's just extremely attracted to Marvin, Kleptomania, M/M, Seduction, Theft, mare's totally not gay he swears, repressed homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01
Summary: Side Story #2Mare Sharp attempts to arrest Marvin the magnificent, but he gets a little... distracted.
Relationships: Mare Sharp/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758817
Kudos: 7





	Off Track Mind

Mare cracked his knuckles and glared at the bright green door. Thunder boomed in the distance, and rain soaked his trench coat. After weeks of searching, he’d finally managed to track down the location of what would soon be his greatest capture.

Marvin the Magnificent.

Mare had been on the conman’s trail for weeks now, always just a few steps behind. He couldn’t risk getting too close too quickly, or he’d completely lose his target. Finally he’d managed to catch up as Marvin stopped in a small Midwestern town.

Mare lifted his hand to knock, but something made him hesitate.

The conman had avoided capture for far too long. Every time anyone got close, he’d somehow manage to slip away. Some of his attempted captors vanished without a trace. Those who returned shared in ashamed tones how they’d been seduced by the magician before being dropped on the side of the road. Marvin was near impossible to track, disappearing in a flash and leaving no clues behind. Wherever he showed up, he robbed people blind, manipulating them out of everything they owned. His entire business was a scam, and the Wizard Committee was constantly scrambling to keep the wizard community hidden wherever he went. 

This would end tonight. Tonight, Mare wasn’t going to leave until he had Marvin in handcuffs. He’d never failed to bring a criminal to justice, and he’d take special pleasure in breaking Marvin down.

Before Mare could knock on the door, it swung open, revealing a masked man wearing a shimmering blue robe and thigh-high sparkling green boots. His bright green hair was pulled back in a loose bun, held together by two needles.

_“Marvin,”_ Mare growled. “I’ve been waiting a long time to finally meet you.”

“You _have?”_ Marvin asked, placing a gloved hand to his heart. “I’m flattered, honest! You’re Mare, aren’t you? I’ve heard so much about you.” The magician slid up against the door and dropped a shoulder, letting the blue robe slide off.

“Y-yeah,” Mare stammered. Why was his face so warm? Was Marvin wearing anything but his boots, gloves, and robe? What was– No! Mare shook his head. He had to stay focused. “You’re under arrest,” Mare added, fumbling to pull out his badge. “I’m taking you in!”

Marvin stuck out his bottom lip and held his hand out the door, letting a few drops of rain gather in his palm before taking his hand back. “In this weather?” Marvin asked. “Tell you what, _Marie,_ let me take you in” – He paused to hold up his hand, stopping Mare from interrupting – “just for tonight. Then, once this _dreadful_ rain has stopped, you can arrest me and I’ll go along quietly.”

Mare’s heart pounded. It should have been an easy choice, but the way Marvin had said his name, and the look he was giving him was making his head go fuzzy. Mare made eye contact with the conman and felt his face flush. Just the night couldn’t hurt, right? Once the rain stopped, then he’d arrest Marvin, and he could forget about those glimmering blue and green eyes and those well-toned arms.

“Fine,” Mare said, less reluctantly than he wanted to admit to himself. “No funny business, though. I won’t hesitate if you try to pull something.” He felt his hands shaking as he reached to touch the microphone at his belt.

_“Perfect,”_ Marvin purred, grabbing Mare by the collar and pulling him into the cart. The door slammed shut behind him, and Mare swallowed hard.

The carriage was dimly lit by a few candles scattered about the large room. Boxes full of fake magic items sat against the wall by the door, leaving the rest of the space to a couple couches and a table. A door on the back wall led into a darkened kitchen, and a spiral staircase disappeared to an upper level. Marvin was reclined on the fainting couch, robe hanging loosely off of his shoulders.

“Please, take a seat,” Marvin invited, gesturing at the couch across from him. “You must be exhausted from all your travelling.”

Mare shrugged off his coat and took a seat where Marvin had gestured. Despite still being soaked, the detective felt almost too warm. “Wait, you knew I was following you?” Mare asked, the realization hitting him suddenly. He’d been extra careful to stay undetected, and he was sure he’d been doing alright. Marvin hadn’t disappeared, after all.

“Of course!” Marvin laughed. “I’m not daft, Marie. If I was, I would have been captured long ago.” He gestured at a pair of wine glasses on the table, filling them magically with a shimmering ruby red drink. “Thirsty?”

Mare hesitantly took one of the glasses, swirling it gently. “This, uh, better not be poisoned,” he said, eyeing Marvin as they both took a sip. The taste was incredible, clearly crafted with care. “That’s really good,” Mare admitted, taking another sip.

“I had hoped so.” Marvin swirled his own drink, watching it with pride. “I’ve been saving this bottle for a rainy day. And with the storm outside it seems it’s the perfect time to have it.” The magician turned his gaze back to Mare, and the detective felt his face grow warm again. He found himself just staring into Marvin’s mismatched eyes, heart fluttering in his chest.

“See something you like?” Marvin asked, startling Mare out of his stupor. The conman chuckled as Mare struggled to answer. Why couldn’t he answer? Mare wanted to say no, to shake his head, but something was holding him back. He glanced down at the drink. Could it have–? No, Mare had hardly had a couple sips, and a love potion that quick and potent would have had to have been crafted by a heart wizard. This was something else. Something real.

Slowly, Mare nodded.

Before Marvin could say anything, Mare picked up his glass and downed the entirety of its contents. He held the empty glass up to Marvin, who raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?” Marvin slowly chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. “You can’t arrest me drunk, Marie.”

Something inside Mare reasoned that Marvin was right, but his heart, set on what he really wanted, quickly pushed that thought aside, and he nodded. “Yes,” he added out loud when the magician continued to hesitate.

Marvin nodded, satisfied by the verbal confirmation, and flicked his wrist. Mare’s drink refilled slowly, and only halfway. “Don’t get too carried away.”

This had to be some powerful drink Marvin had given him. His vision was already starting to blur at the edges, and when he tried to open his mouth to talk, a hiccup came out instead. When had he moved so close to Marvin? The same thought from before now begged Mare to focus on why he had come here in the first place, but Marvin’s glittery lips were just so alluring, and the plans of Mare’s mind had been replaced by those of his heart.

Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was the lipstick Marvin was wearing, or maybe it was that very real something else, but Mare found himself letting his rationale take a backseat as the rest of the night passed by.

.

Mare groaned and sat up slowly. Where… where was he? The gentle sunlight reflecting off of a sequined blanket made him close his eyes tight. His head pounded, and he tried to collect his memories as he got dressed. He remembered Marvin’s kiss, remembered a conversation before stumbling drunkenly up the spiral stairs, remembered- oh. Mare’s face flushed with embarrassment and rage, and he started carefully down the stairs, ready to slap a pair of cuffs on Marvin’s wrists and forget the night ever happened.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Marvin purred, shuffling a pan of eggs over a magically lit stove. He was wearing that damned blue bathrobe again, and fishnet stockings were pulled up to his thighs. Mare felt the same warmth from the night before, but quickly forced it back down.

“You’re under arrest,” Mare grumbled, sounding probably a lot less intimidating than he wanted to. He blinked blearily as Marvin easily guided him to the front door.

“I was hoping we could have a nice breakfast,” Marvin sighed, opening the door, “but not with that attitude.” The conman gently nudged Mare outside, and the detective’s heart dropped as the door closed.

“Wait–!” Before Mare could open the door again, the cart was gone. A single, glitter-covered business card sat on the ground where the cart had been. Picking it up, Mare read silently, _‘Call me, Marie~,’_ followed by a series of numbers. In a fit of fury, he lit the card on fire and dropped it, stomping it into the dirt until it was just a pile of sparkling ash.

Mare wanted to kick himself. He’d let himself be seduced and then tossed aside like last week’s newspaper. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself be led on by _Marvin_ of all people. Worst of all, Mare had _liked_ it. He’d wanted it when he was lucid, and he’d just drank to keep himself from holding back. It had been clear that Marvin wouldn’t have done anything had Mare not stated his own desires.

Still furious, Mare stormed back to his car. He couldn’t let anyone know he’d gotten his perfect capture streak tarnished in glitter. He’d just tell them he’d lost the trail again and needed to gather more information before heading back out. It had happened before, and there was no reason it couldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t let some undeniably handsome conman in glittery boots ruin his career.

Mare rummaged through his coat, making sure he had all his things. Keys, check. Microphone, check. His handcuffs were missing, but those were easily replaceable. Wallet… Mare groaned. He searched a couple more pockets, just to be sure. His wallet was gone. He wasn’t one to carry much cash, but that wallet had his badge in it, plus a few prized pictures of Mangle. Perfect. Now he had to make an excuse to get a new badge as well.

Mare fumbled with his keys for a moment before speeding away from where the cart had stood just moments before, determined to never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Come join us on Tumblr at https://wwoww-au.tumblr.com/ or on Discord at https://discord.gg/4VgYQsw to check out more content!


End file.
